


Вперед!

by zimovie_zverei



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28222902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zimovie_zverei/pseuds/zimovie_zverei
Summary: Мы уходили из дома...





	Вперед!

**Author's Note:**

> Текст был написан в рамках дуэли в паблике [Первый класс для писателей](https://vk.com/1klass_pisatel)

Шаг, шаг, еще один, за ним целых два. Вдалеке громоздятся горные пики, за спиной жалобно звякает гитара, под ногами шуршат булыжники дороги.  
Шаг, другой, еще один. Дом все дальше, но его никак не позабыть. Утро свежее и мерзлое. Воздух чист, а на душе ненастно.  
Шаг, шаг, за шагом шаг. И каждый новый уносит меня все дальше от неприветливого дома и суровых родичей, впереди — неизвестность.

Когда крошечный сычик падает с неба мне прямо на макушку, от неожиданности сбиваюсь с шага и падаю в траву, что вольготно растет по обе стороны от мощеной дороги. Сычик возмущенно клокочет и цепляется коготками за волосы, но все же не удерживается и скатывается вниз.

Пару мгновений смотрим друг на друга. Возмущенный сычик надувается и становится похожим на пушистый шарик, из глубин которого золотом горят глаза.  
— Та зачем за мной полетел? — наконец, спрашиваю я птицу.  
— А чем ты недоволен? Без меня ведь и недели не протянешь, — заносчиво отвечает мне сычик, встряхиваясь.  
— В прошлый раз ты дома остался.  
— Так и ты вернулся к вечеру. Не побег был, а смех один. Ничего не взял, пошел куда ноги понесли.  
— Сейчас все ровно также.

Сычик, взлетевший и устроившийся на моем колене, склоняет головой и смотрит уничижительно.  
— Сейчас ты взял гитару. Я сразу понял, что не вернешься.

Сычик больно когтит мне коленку и взлетает, принимаясь описывать неровные круги вокруг моей головы. Машу руками, пытаясь остановить надоедливое мельтешение, но взамен получаю болючий щипок клювом.

— Я всегда знал, что ты тот еще дурень, — начинает сычик, наконец, усаживаясь на тюк с моими вещами, — но это вообще что такое?  
— Узелок, — невозмутимо отвечаю и, поднявшись на ноги, закидываю палку с ним на плечо.

Заливистый смех вперемешку с щелканьем звучит обидно. Но успокаивающе. Иду вперед, уже не пытаясь считать шаги. Сычик, отсмеявшись, приземляется на плечо и щекочет шею и ухо.

— У твоего «путешествия» есть хоть конечная точка? Направление?  
— Вперед! — отвечаю честно и чувствую, что буря в душе и мыслях утихает.  
— Ой, балбес, — сварливо тянет сычик и, по-кошачьи переступая лапками, устраивается удобнее, — ну, вперед, так вперед.

Он больше ничего не говорит и, кажется, даже задремывает. Прислушиваюсь к тихому сопению и улыбаюсь.  
На плече верный друг, за спиной гитара, а впереди целая жизнь.


End file.
